The doubtful Demigod
by AvengingMax
Summary: After getting expelled again 15 year old Rylie Sinclair is sent to Camp Half-blood by her father. and MAN is she confused! NicoxOC Percabeth T for Rylie's mouth, contains sarcastic wit. R&R :3


**Chapter 1- I'm a what now?**

It all started as I was sitting in the principal's office of the 5th school I've been to that year. I didn't _mean _for the science lab to blow up, it just, you know, happened. Okay so maybe the teacher's eyebrows were burned off, but it's not like they won't grow back.

"I'm suspended again aren't I?" I asked Mr. Brennan, the principal, as he walked in, a coffee mug in his hand. He sighed heavily as he sat down.

"Ms. Sinclair, I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to have to expel you." he said, completely serious. I groaned, my head falling into my hands.

"Dad is gonna kill me…" I mumbled to myself. It was true, my father was probably gonna send me away to military school or something, after he murdered me and then brought me back to kill up the mess.

Coming home early in my house is _never ever _a good thing.

"You got suspended again, didn't you?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when my father spoke.

"Well hello to you too, daddy dearest." I said in an attempt to avoid the question.

"How long?" he asked ignoring my statement.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"How long are you suspended?" the scariest part of the conversation is that he wouldn't look up at me at all.

"Um, f-forever…" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head. You know that part when your mother/father suddenly looks up at you and doesn't put their book/newspaper down and it scares the shit outta you? Yea well that was what my dad was doing to me.

"Rylie, I'm gonna regret asking this but _what_ happened this time?" he asked. Oh snap, he put down the newspaper.

"Well, um, you see…" I sighed deeply and comically puffed out my chest. "I was in science class, minding my own business and suddenly this little salamander thing was in front of me and it was on fire! I tried to make it go away but it wouldn't, and it got too close to the beaker and shiz and then. BOOM!" I nodded my head while crossing my arms.

"Rylie," _hello military school _"I'm going to have to send you away, to a special place."

Two hours later and I was packed up, in a taxi and even more confused then I've ever been in my life. And I've been pretty confused in my life. Like, where's my mommy? Why is the sky blue? And most importantly when the fuck am I gonna use geography in everyday life?

The taxi driver seemed to have something against talking to me, like at all! It was quit rude I must say.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake. Ok actually I was thrown outta the fuckin taxi. By this giant monster thing. Usually I would throw stuff at it, stuff being knives. But at the time running seemed like the safest bet.

Running through the woods, you have to dodge trees, roots, branches, everything. And unfortunately this slows you down, where as a giant monster thing just runs right through the damn things!

Suddenly I was on the ground, a sharp pain shooting up my arm. Out of reflex I let out an earsplitting scream from the pain. It's so intense that I wasn't able to get up to continue running, all I could do was lay there, screaming in pain. I'm such a little girl.

Then suddenly there was a flash, maybe more like a glint as sun reflected off black metal. Before I could blink, the monster disintegrated into dust. At that point I was like: O_o.

"You ok?" the boy asked me. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was tall (and by that I mean taller then me) at about 6'0", with olive toned skin that went well with his shaggy, messy black hair and dark brown eyes. Just by looking at him I could tell he was about my age. "Oh my gods! Your leg!" He suddenly screamed, pointing at me. I looked down to see my prosthetic leg gone.

"Oh Damnit…" I muttered, scanning the area for the fake appendage. "Damned thing must of fallen off when I was running." I said, mostly to myself. I tried to push myself up, only to fall over in extreme pain, whimpering like a little sissy.

"are you ok?" the boy asked, suddenly looking very concerned.

"Oh yea." I replied. "Just peachy, my arm's just broken."

"What about your leg?" the boy asked me, looking completely shocked.

"The damned thing falls off all the time." I replied. "Can you go find it for me?"

"What do you mean it fall off all the time?" the boy practically screamed. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"It's a prosthetic leg, a fake, not real. Do you follow me Chico?"

"My name's Nico." He replied, a scowl on his face.

"Yea whatever Pablo."

Before he could say anything else, a boy with shaggy black hair and ocean green eyes came tumbling through the trees, a bring bronze sword clenched in his hands. Shortly after him came a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. They were both wearing denim shorts of various lengths and a bright orange tee shirt with the words 'Camp Half-blood' running across the front.

"Hey Nico, who's th-"

"THERE IT IS!" I screamed, interrupting the boy, before standing up haphazardly and hopping over to my prosthetic leg. I clicked the appendage on and walked back over to the others.

"Um, who are you?" the girl asked me, looking extremely confused.

"She refuses to tell me." Mr. ray O'sunshine grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You never asked Paco." I replied, a smirk spreading across my face.

"My name's Nico."

"That's what I said, Poncho."

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked me, ignoring the quarrel I started to have with Nico.

"WELL!" I started, crossing my arms. "Today, at school I accidentally blew up the science lab, and got expelled. Then at home my dad told me he was sending me away to a 'special place'." I made air quotes before continuing. "So I packed, and got into a cab with a _very _rude driver, the guy wouldn't even talk to me, it kinda bugged me. You would thi-"

"Focus!" Nico said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh right! So I fell asleep in the cab, and was woken up by being thrown from the vehicle by this big monster thing, I ran, it chased, I fell and broke my arm. Then Mr. Happy-go-lucky over here," I jabbed my thumb towards Nico "showed up and killed the thing. Then after he had a screaming fit about my leg, you guys showed up and now here we are!" I finished my story with an energetic throw of my good arm.

"Wait, are you Rylie Sinclair?" The boy asked me. I nodded and the girl looked at him knowingly. "Come with us."

"Will you fix my arm?" I asked.

"Annabeth, do you have any nectar?" the boy asked the girl.

"Percy, we don't know if she's a Demi-god or not!" Annabeth said.

"Her father sent a letter to Chiron." Percy replied.

And so an argument between Percy and Annabeth that I completely tuned out. At some point they started moving and Nico motioned for me to follow.

Soon we were at an…entrance. Yeah, that's the word. It was wooden, like any normal camp sign, only the words weren't in English. You wanna know what's weirder? I could read it. The only foreign language I know is German and I'm pretty sure I failed that class. Actually I'm pretty sure I failed every class, except math, I like math, math is like a picture book for dyslexics, the numbers don't get all jumbled up. But I digress.

Scrawled across the top of the entrance way were the words 'Camp Half-blood'. And, queue confusion! I looked towards Nico, Annabeth and Percy who were all looking at me expectantly. So, there we stood, staring at each other expectantly.

"BANG!" I screamed after a minute. They all jumped about 5 feet in the air. This of course threw me into a bout of excessive laughter. "Why so tense?" I asked after my laughter subsided.

"They're waiting for you to go through the barrier." Nico said is his usual sunny disposition.

"Tell me Honcho, do you take happy pills, cause you're just the happiest person in the universe." I said sarcastically. So before he could make another comment, I turned and walked towards the camp.

I looked around, this obviously wasn't a normal camp. All around me were campers, all wearing the same obnoxiously bright orange 'Camp Half-blood' tee-shirts. Some were doing normal camp things like archery, volleyball, I even saw some kids doing arts and crafts. But with them were satyrs, naiads and a bunch of other creatures that I was sure, were mythical.

"Rylie, come on." it wasn't until Percy called my name that I realized I was staring at a small girl, tending to a hearth in the middle of the area that the cabins circled. But with a word and ran to catch up to the others.

"Hello Rylie." I looked to see someone who was a man from the waist up but the other half was a beautiful white stallion. "My name is Chiron, we've been waiting for you." I couldn't help but stare at him for a minute or two.

"Du bist ein Pferd!" I yelled suddenly, making Percy, Annabeth and Nico jump. Chiron cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I beg your pardon?" he said, causing me to grin madly.

"Du bist ein Pferd." I said again. "it's German, it means 'you are a horse'." they looked at each other uncertainly. "Now! What is this place? Why did my dad send me here?" I asked, seriousness setting into the atmosphere.

"This is Camp Half-blood." Chiron responded with an elegant sweep of his arm. "And your father sent you here because you, Rylie Audra Sinclair, are a Demigod."

"I'm a what now?"

**5 PAGES! 5 FLIPPIN' PAGES! And I don't even know how many days but I'm FINAL DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! So yea please review. Tell me how you like Rylie. :3**


End file.
